The Gift
by Alphie
Summary: Based on the Thing 1 AU. Griffin gives Sirius a birthday gift that comes with a surprise. Complete Fic.
1. The Purchase

_(AN: For those of you who have been reading "From the Eyes of the Werewolf", this fic is the reason why I haven't been updating that fic lately!  LOL!  Thing1 kept bugging me until this one got finished.  It was written for the Werewolf Registry but I thought I would post it here as well.  I hope you get a kick out of my "Sirius Smut".  And look for more Remus next week or so.)_

The Purchase

Sirius looked up from his desk at the sound of a knock at his door.  "Come in."  It was Liz.

"I'm heading out to the store.  Is there anything you need?"

Sirius smiled.  "Not really.  How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Not long.  Oh – and we're invited over to Remus' and Katie's for dinner."

And then she was gone.  Sirius sat back in his chair and looked at the space where his wife had just been.  He missed her already but knew if he had asked to go with her to the store she would have just told him he was being overprotective again.   And to be fair, even Sirius had to admit that since the escapade with the goblins earlier in the year, he had been almost obsessively protective of his family.  Not that he hadn't always been rather watchful of Liz and Griffin, but almost losing his only son so recently had set him to being a persisting and probably rather annoying mother hen.   

To make matters worse, this was the second time he had almost lost Griffin – and for weeks now, Sirius had been unable to clear his mind of that first time when Griffin and Liz had almost died.  Of course, Griffin didn't know much about that time…he didn't even remember it.  How could he?  He was just a baby.

When Liz had told Sirius that she was pregnant, Sirius was ecstatic!  They had spent so many years trying to find Pettigrew and their lives had been put on hold for far too long.  So they didn't waste too much time trying for a family once they were married.  The pregnancy had gone very smoothly and Liz had no complications – right up until the very end.  

A few weeks before her due date, Liz complained rather vaguely about not feeling particularly well.  Katie made a trip to the house and, after an examination, announced that Liz was to stay put in bed until further notice in a tone that brooked no argument.   Sirius was ordered to watch her closely and to make sure she obeyed the healer's orders.  Katie made daily visits thereafter.   

Sirius understood the explanations for Liz' condition and knew what to watch for.  Still, when only a few days later, Liz had a slight seizure, he'd never felt so helpless.   Katie told Sirius the best decision was to deliver the baby as soon as possible.  Labor was induced, but it wasn't an easy labor as Liz was very sick and weak.  The longer the labor lasted, the more frightened Sirius became.  Liz had difficulty breathing and passed out from time to time.  It was only hours after Griffin was born that Katie confided in Sirius how very close both Liz and Griffin had come to not making it through.  Sirius couldn't imagine existing without Liz.  Or, come to think of it, the perfect, tiny little life that was his son.

As much as Sirius had wanted more children, he was more interested in keeping his wife alive and well.  He and Liz had a long talk one night and decided not to have any more children.  When Griffin was about three, Liz had expressed a desire to try again. Sirius was livid.  He didn't want to go through another experience like Griffin's birth again.  They were lucky to have Griffin, and they simply wouldn't have any more.  Perhaps that's why Sirius spoiled Griffin as much as he did – he knew it would be his only chance to spoil a child of his own.  

But having almost lost Griffin a second time had sent Sirius back into the past.  Dreams of what life might have been like had Griffin or Liz died all those years ago over took his sleep.  When Griffin arrived home for Christmas break, Sirius wanted to make sure he spent quality time with his son.  After all, he only had one more year at Hogwarts and then Griffin would probably move out of the house into his own apartment.  Sirius wanted to use this time wisely, but Griffin didn't seem too receptive to it.  

_He's a teenager – _Sirius told himself.  _When you were his age, did you want to hang around home?_  

And now that the holidays had past and Griffin had returned to Hogwarts, Sirius really began to miss his son.  Truth be told, he was feeling old.  With a birthday fast approaching, the feeling of being past his prime was undeniable.  He really needed to find some way of bringing some fun back into his life.  He had to get out of this slump. 

_Maybe Liz has something spectacular planned for my birthday that will make me feel all the better. _

Little did he know just how young he was about to feel!

***

Griffin wandered from shop to shop aimlessly.  He glanced in at the window displays, but nothing caught his interest.  Everything looked the same…nothing original stood out and said – THIS IS THE ONE!  There simply was nothing interesting that he deemed worthy of giving his dad.  

"Hey there!" the cheery, female voice said coming up behind him.  "What's up?" She nudged him on his shoulder playfully.

Griffin's heart leapt up into his throat.  "Hi, Annie."  It hadn't been too long ago that he had admitted his feeling towards her.  It had been his belief that this would make his nervous tension go away, but he was wrong – it made it worse.   "I'm just shopping."

"Looks to me like you haven't bought anything yet."

"No, I can't find anything really good."

"Well, maybe I can help.  What are you looking for?"

"Something for Dad."  Griffin sighed heavily and continued his walk down the street.  "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, gee, thanks!  Make me feel welcome."

Griffin looked over at her with an open mouth.  "That's not what I meant.  I mean…I thought you and some other Ravenclaws were having a get together at the Three Broomsticks

Annie rolled her eyes.  "We did…but I wanted to spend some time with you, too.  Isn't that all right?"

That lump in his throat made itself known again.  He really did want to spend time with her, but he had to get his shopping done before he could just have some free time.  "Thanks, but I don't want to waste your day out.  I have to find a present for Dad's birthday and I'm not sure how long this will take."

"You idiot boy – what do you think friends are for?  What did you have in mind?"

"Something…well…I know this is going to sound strange, but I want something that will help Dad feel better."

Annie looked puzzled.  "Has he been sick?"

"No, he's been…I don't know how to describe it.  He's just not himself."  That didn't seem to clear up Annie's confusion.  "This will be his sixtieth birthday and I think it's really starting to get to him that he's not…young anymore."

"Oh – that.  Well, maybe you could cheer him up by reminding him that he still has some black in his hair, where Daddy's hair is totally white!"

They chuckled a bit and kept looking for that "perfect" gift.  Their conversation and demeanor was casual and normal for long time friends, but from time to time Griffin would catch a sideways glimpse at Annie and be instantly reminded of whom he was with and how he felt about her.    It was an adjustment he figured he would be getting used to for some time to come.  

Annie was in the middle of explaining what had become known as "The Incident", in the Lupin home, when something caught Griffin's eye.  "So then, before anyone even was expecting it, Roarke announced that she's seeing someone new.  As my mum and dad have been pestering _Malcolm_ to get a move on things, I thought for certain that they wouldn't be upset by this news.  But, we both know how they took to the news.  I could have told her that Daddy would freak out over something like that.  Why Roarke was so surprised is beyond me.  I mean, you know how Daddy feels about – Griffin?  Griffin? Hey – are you listening to me?"

He wasn't.  He was looking past her at a shop on the corner.  A shop he had never seen before.  In the window was a black sweater hanging on a mannequin.  His brows furrowed as he walked towards the shop.  Why would an ordinary sweater catch his eye like that?

"Where are you going?  Griffin – don't go in there!"  Annie warned, but again he didn't hear her.  

He opened the door to the shop and was over taken with the thick aroma of incense.  The shop wasn't a clothing shop as there were very few articles of clothing to be found.  There were all sorts of odds and ends in here that seemed ordinary, but Griffin had the feeling that nothing in here was exactly what it seemed.  There was a misty quality to the shop that made the air seem heavier than normal.

"May I help you, young man?" said the witch behind the counter.  She had long, dark hair that was almost black.  Her robes were a deep purple with decorative trim at the edges.  Her face was etched with wrinkles that worsened when she smiled, showing off yellowed teeth.  She looked like one of those typical witches Muggles imagine for their spooky movies.  

"I was curious about the sweater in the window."

"Now why would someone so young and full of life be interested in that?"

The door to the shop opened again and a very tentative Annie Lupin entered.  "Griffin, we need to get going."

"Hold on." He said and turned back to the witch.  "What do you mean?  I just wanted to know how much it was."

She walked over to the window where the sweater was.  It appeared as if she was floating, but Griffin wasn't surprised.  "This is a very special sweater.  I don't think it's appropriate for one so young as yourself."

"I don't want it for myself.  It's for my father."

"Griffin," Annie hissed at him, "Come on!  Lets get out of here!"

"And how old is your father?"

"He'll be sixty in February."

The witch smiled a strange smile and ran her fingers over the material of the sweater.  "Ah…yes…and he's feeling not quite himself?"

"Exactly.  You said the sweater was special – how?"

"It is enchanted."  The witch's eyes opened wide as she looked down at Griffin.  Her voice became very soothing.  "A healer cast a spell upon it to help the wearer of the garment feel younger, feel vitality – energy radiates from it."

"How much does it cost?"

"No, Griffin!"  Annie said behind him.

"Five Galleons."

"I'll take it."

Annie stomped out of the shop leaving Griffin to finish up paying for the item.  Once the gift was wrapped up and placed in a bag, Griffin joined Annie out side.  "Come on, let's go home."

"Griffin, you can't give that to your father."

"Why not?"

"Did you even notice where you bought it from?"

Griffin turned around and for the first time got a good look at the shop he had just been in.  It was a dark magic supply shop located on the end corner of the street.  Students weren't allowed in this shop.  "How did we end up here?"

Annie shook her head at him.  "I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me.  Now, march right back in there and return that sweater."

"Annie," Griffin said with a sigh, "I've been looking all day.  I'm sure there is nothing wrong with the sweater.  The woman said it would make Dad feel younger.  Where's the harm in that?"

"It's probably enchanted with dark magic.  You don't think that could be harmful?"

"Look, it's not like he's going to wear this every day of his life.  I really don't see how this could be such a big deal."

Annie wasn't convinced, but she pursed her lips and said, "All right, but if something goes crazy in your house and it can be linked to that sweater, don't come crying to me."

_Visit me at www.werewolfregistry.net ._


	2. The Unveiling

The Unveiling 

Dripping wet, Sirius Black stepped out of the shower to reluctantly get dressed for the evening.  Liz had wanted to give him a full out birthday party with several guests and a big cake, but Sirius had gently suggested that they keep the evening simple and just have dinner with Remus and Katie.  It was bad enough that he was turning sixty.  No need to advertise to the whole world and invite a crowd of younger people to celebrate the old man.

He grabbed a towel and began drying himself off only to stop when he caught his reflection in the mirror.  Sixty…sixty years old!  He couldn't believe that this was _his_ stomach, _his _hair, _his_ skin.  _When did this happen?_  He stepped up closer to the mirror while examining his chest and stomach.  The muscles that had once been so firm and toned were a bit on the flabby side.  He flexed his arms tightening up the pectoral muscles.  _That looks much better!_  He smiled momentarily, but then frowned once he had relaxed and the flabbiness had returned.  He shifted sideways so he could better see his stomach.  No, he wasn't fat, but he no longer had that rippled effect he was so proud of in his youth.  _And dear lord!  When did I get love handles?_  

He shrugged it off and returned to drying himself off.  Rubbing the towel over his head, he created a deranged lunatic look with his hair.  Again, he paused to lean towards the mirror and ran a hand through his thick hair.  There was most assuredly, and to his disappointment, several flecks of white and gray spattered throughout the once all black hair.  The worst area was a concentrated spot of rather wiry hairs at his temples.  _Well, at least I'm not bald._

Then he got a good look at his face.  His blue eyes were the same color they had always been, but now they were surrounded by tiny crow's feet in the corners.  Deeply etched lines ran across his once smooth forehead.  And was it his imagination or were his cheeks sagging a bit?  And the wrinkles weren't just on his face – oh no!  For the last year or so, his hands seemed to have twice as much skin as was needed to cover them.

"Face it, you're not seventeen any more," the mirror informed him.

_That's it!  I'm not doing this!_

Grabbing a robe from out of the closet, he threw it on and headed down the stairs to find Liz sitting at the table reading.  She had been dressed and ready to go for a while yet.  She looked up at him confused.  "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm not going."

"Why ever not?"

"Liz, it's just silly.  I am too old for a birthday party and I have no desire to be reminded of just how old I am."

"Oh please!  Stop your whining and go and get dressed."

"I would rather we just stay home and ignore the significance of the date."

Liz closed her book pointedly.  ""Fine.  If you don't want to celebrate, then I guess you don't want your gifts, either."

That got his attention.  "Gifts?"

"Yes, gifts.  You didn't think I would forget to give you a present, did you?"

Sirius smirked at her.  "All right.  I'll go.  But I want my presents now."

Liz favored him with a smile and handed him a brown package from Griffin.  Sirius tore into it to reveal a black nit sweater.  He held it up and Liz cocked an eyebrow at him.  "Sexy."

"Don't start, Liz."

"What?  I'm entitled to my opinion, and I think you would look rather sexy if you wore that tonight."

"Sexy?  You think love handles and wrinkles are sexy?"

"On you, definitely!"  Sirius shook his head at her.  "Now, go and get dressed before Remus and Katie get here and see you wearing _my_ robe!"

Sirius glanced down and realized he was indeed wearing a woman's robe.  But that didn't distract him from the fact that he hadn't received a gift from his wife.  "Don't I get a present from you?"

"GO!"

Like a scolded child, Sirius trudged up the steps and returned to his room where he began dressing.  He pulled on some black trousers to go with the sweater.  He ran a hand through his still mussed hair and turned to the mirror again to comb through it.  _Hey, Liz is right.  This sweater is kind of sexy.  Wait…where did that come from?_  He parted his hair with the comb but was distracted by a very overwhelming feeling of energy.  Suddenly deciding to be different, he decided to go with a new look.  He usually wore his hair parted to the side, but tonight he wanted to look…_what's the word?  HIP!_  Redoing the part down the middle, he glopped some of Liz' hair gel onto his fingers and dabbed the gel into his hair.  _Fewer grays show this way.  I like it!_

He examined his "new look" once again and gave a wicked grin at his reflection.  "Black…Sirius Black…"  He raised his eyebrows and posed with his hands at his hips like a model on the cover of some fashion magazine for men.  "Who says sixty isn't sexy?"  Raising a hand to point at his reflection, he told himself, "You look good!"

"That's the sprit!" the mirror replied.

Feeling much better about the evening, Sirius went back downstairs with a new lilt in his step.  At the foot of the steps, he heard Remus and Katie laughing from the front room while Liz told them some story.  As he drew closer, he understood exactly why they were laughing.  

"So there he stood, looking over his shoulder, flexing and relaxing his cheeks over and over again.  I couldn't help but ask what the devil he was doing.  Then he says 'Does my behind look flabby to you?'  I nearly fell on the floor!"

Remus and Katie howled in delight.  Sirius, however, blushed from embarrassment.  "That's right.  Have a good laugh at the birthday boy."

Liz jerked around quickly and put her hand to her mouth in surprise of being caught tattle-telling on her husband.  But she gasped in even more surprise as her wide eyes took in the full length of him.  "Sirius?  What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

She walked up to him and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his stomach.  "You look so wonderful!"

"As opposed to how wretched I look every other day?"

"That is not what I meant, and you know it.  It's just that you look completely different tonight."  Her hands rested on his waist possessively.  

"I decided to try something new with my hair.  You like it?"

"Yes, but I like the fit of this sweater even more!"  She leaned into him and kissed him deeply.  Sirius could tell from the hunger in her kiss that this was going to be a long night.  After a moment, they remembered they weren't alone and broke apart.  

"Griffin will be getting a 'Thank You' note from me, as well!  Now, I suppose we should let him open the rest of his gifts before we leave for the restaurant."

Remus handed Sirius a bottle of Dom Perignon that had a large, red bow attached to the front.  "We considered giving you those 'Buns of Steel' video tapes Muggles are always talking about, but we opted to go with the champagne instead."

"Watch it, Moony.  I'm not the one with a full head of white hair!"

"Touché, Padfoot."

Liz pulled out a decorated box from the closet and handed it to her husband.  "Harry sent this over a few days ago.  He was rather disappointed that you weren't having a party, but I explained that you were being a baby and wanted to keep the evening simple."

"Liz, Harry and Ginny could have come along.  I wouldn't have complained."

"Yes, but if we invited them, then Ron and Hermione would have wanted to come.  And then we would be back at having a larger party, now wouldn't we."

"I'm not a baby!  There hasn't been a baby in this house since…since…"

"Since twenty minutes ago when you came down and said you didn't want to go out tonight.  Now just open Harry's present."

Sirius did as he was told and was rather perplexed at what he found inside the box.  "A leather jacket?  Why would he give me this?"

"Probably because I told him you used to have one and that you wore it all the time," Remus said.

"Yes, but after watching Draco go though his leather phase a few years back, I came to realize that it really isn't something a grown man should wear often."

"It isn't as if he gave you leather _pants, Sirius," Katie said.  "It's a jacket, and there isn't anything wrong about a man in a leather jacket. Now, we have one from Malcolm as well.  He really wanted to be here, but he's on assignment."  She passed Sirius a thick, but smaller package.    
  
_

"Looks like a book," Sirius said ripping into it.  "It is a book.  'The Definitive History of Goblin Rebellions'?  What in the world?"  Sirius opened up the cover to find a note inside.

Sirius – 

Thought you could use this book for you collection. Sorry I could not be there to celebrate with you. No matter how many birthdays you may have I want you to solemnly swear that you will never grow up. 

Love always, 

Malcolm

With a good laugh, Sirius tapped the book with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I will never grow up."  A puff of smoke covered the book.  A moment later when the air cleared, Sirius read the real title of the book out loud for everyone to hear.  " It says 'Detection and Removal of Illegal Charms on Muggle Artifacts: A Guide For the Inspector' by Arthur Weasley (not to be distributed outside the Ministry of Magic).  He must have heard about the number of cases I've been reading about with enchanted Muggle items."  Sirius looked up to find that Remus, Katie, and Liz were all looking at one another, trying to avoid Sirius' face.  

"What's the matter?"

"Sirius, dear, I think it's time I gave you my gift."  Liz held out a tiny little box.  Sirius wasn't all that impressed with the size of the gift she was giving him, but he grinned and opened it up.  Inside he found a key.  But a key to what?  "Let me guess, a key to your heart?"

"Would I be that sappy and sentimental?  No, go look in the garage."  Sirius didn't quite know weather or not to believe her, so he was very hesitant to go look.  "Trust me!" she reassured him.

Obediently, Sirius went out to the garage to see just what Liz had purchased.  Upon opening the door, he froze.  He couldn't believe his eyes.  "Liz…you…you…that's a…"

"Motorcycle.  I know." She said from behind him.  "A 1952 Vincent Black Lightening to be precise.  I have been told they are a rather fine machine."

Sirius felt like a child at Christmas.  "This is a joke, isn't it?"

"No joke.  It's completely bought and paid for…and 100% yours to do with as you please."

Sirius walked around the bike running a hand over the seat and frame.  "Does it fly?"

"Not yet, but I have it on good authority that you have a knack for enchanting Muggle items."

He spun around and swept her up into his arms.  Her feet came off the ground as he picked her up and planted a kiss on her mouth.  "I love it!  Thank you!"  Setting her feet back on solid ground, Sirius continued kissing her.  He felt so alive – so young!  Her hands ran over his back sending a wave of tingles through his whole body.  Slowly he pulled his lips from hers.  "How long has everyone known about this?'

"For a while.  But I didn't tell Griffin.  I thought it best if he wasn't in on it as I wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his own hands off the bike.  Like father like son."

Sirius laughed into her mouth as he kissed her again.  Sirius' mind went blank.  He didn't care much about dinner anymore – only that his wife was here and that she had just surprised him with the best birthday gift he could ever ask for.  That and the fact that she was wearing that gorgeous little blue dress he adored so much.  It was only the sound of Remus clearing his throat that brought him back to his senses.  

"I hate to interrupt, but our reservation is for eight o'clock.  We had better get going."


	3. The Unwrapping

_(AN:  This chapter has MATURE themes and is the reason for the "R" rating.)_

****

**The Unwrapping**

****

Dinner had been wonderful.  Katie had selected a fine little French restaurant to host the evening's affair and the four friends were properly wined and dined.  But there had been a problem.  For some reason, Sirius couldn't keep his mind on the conversations.  All he could think about was how good it had felt to just be with Liz  - and how good that kiss had felt.  It wasn't as if he and Liz lived a celibate life, but that _spark_ that had once been easy to obtain had begun to fade in recent years.  That kiss in the garage had re-ignited that spark and now Sirius was feeling as if he would burst into flames if he didn't get her alone - and fast!

Throughout the evening he would manage a kiss or two across the table.  And naturally his foot had found hers under the table and wouldn't stop its soothing action of slowly rubbing up and down.  There had even been one moment when Remus and Katie both left the table, leaving Sirius open to lean as close to his wife as he could get and make sure she knew just what his intentions were once they got home.  

Liz didn't seem to mind all the attention either, which surprised Sirius.  Liz wasn't one to publicly display affection, especially in an area with as many strangers as a restaurant.  But tonight was different.  Sirius had caught her making eyes at him more than once.  And that moment when they were alone – it was Liz who dared to allow her hands to roam in intimate places.  In all, the longer the evening lasted, the more uncomfortable and frustrated Sirius was becoming.

Remus and Katie were probably aware of the situation, but Sirius wasn't paying much attention to them anyway.  Well, he wasn't until Remus asked for a dessert menu.  "Oh, we needent bother with sweets, Moony.  I am perfectly stuffed!"  Sirius was desperate to get his wife home where he could have his way with her, but it looked like it wasn't to be.

"Don't be absurd.  It's not every day that we have an occasion like this and we are going to stay right here until it is properly celebrated!"  Remus winked at Katie who almost choaked on her water. 

Sirius knew that they were lengthening out the evening on purpose, but what could he say – _Really, I'd like to go now so I can go home and shag my wife!  _When the dessert plates were cleared and the check arrived, all Sirius could think was _ABOUT TIME!_  He tried with all his might to restrain himself on the way home, but sitting in the back seat of a car – in the dark – with a beautiful woman was almost too much for him to handle.  The touching and fondling had begun well before Katie stopped the car outside their house. 

"Have a good evening!" Katie teased as Liz and Sirius stumbled out of the car.  Sirius hoped that the dark of night hid any…er… "incriminating evidence" as to what had been happening in the back seat.  Liz gave Katie a look over her shoulder and laughed.

A quick thank you and good-bye and Sirius was left alone with his wife at long last.  He didn't hesitate to capture her mouth with his once the door shut behind them.  Liz fell against him in an obvious gesture showing that she was just as ready as he was.  Their bodies molded against each one another as their mouths fought for control.  Panting heavily, Liz broke away from Sirius and kicked off her shoes and pulled the clips out of her hair, shaking it out and letting it spill over her shoulders looking all the more wild and beautiful.  Sirius grabbed at her waist and drew her back to him urgently.  

A moment later and Sirius has picked her up off the floor and carried her into the living room.  Mouths still locked in a kiss, he lowered her body to the couch.  Kneeling beside her, he looked at her with dangerous eyes full of need.  "I am so in love with you," he panted. 

Liz' fingers were entwined in his hair.  "I want you here and now, Mr. Black," she demanded in a raspy voice.  

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at her and ran a hand over her stomach.  "Absolutely.   Just get rid of this," he said, fumbling with the straps of her dress.

"No problem."

She turned around so he could get at the zipper in back.  A moment later, Sirius had discarded the gown and was working on getting the rest of her feminine things off of her.  Liz worked furiously at Sirius belt and trousers, taking a moment every now and then to kiss his neck and be kissed in return.  

Hands were everywhere.  Mouths were everywhere.  The couple worked fast and feverishly to reach a point where there were no more obstacles in the way of stopping them from doing what they had wanted to do all evening.  It wasn't long before Sirius was able to stretch out next to his wife's naked body and fulfill her every desire.

Lost in the passion, Sirius made sure each and every part of her body was kissed.  He didn't want even a finger to go unloved tonight.  And he didn't hold back in his demands either.  His kisses were hot and rough, giving attention to one area briefly before moving onto the next.  His breath was ragged and the fever building inside him was unbelievable.  

"Dear GOD!" Liz cried out when Sirius finally reached her most sensitive area.  Her back arched upward and she moaned with pleasure.  "PLEASE!"

That was all that Sirius needed to hear.  Even though it had been only minutes from when they stood fully dressed in the hallway, he couldn't wait another second to feel her surrounding him.  He drove into her madly with all the passion he could muster.  Liz cried out again at the pleasure of it, which only spurred Sirius on even more.  

Their lovemaking was fast and wild.  This wasn't the time for gentle, soothing touches.  This was pent up sexual energy reaching its breaking point! There was no reason or thought.  There was nothing but these two people desperate for each other…as if they had never touched or felt this before.  

Shaking with their release, the two lovers reached their need and began to slowly come down from the heights of passion.  Sirius collapsed heavily onto Liz, panting and moaning from the joy of it all.  He could feel her heart beat in her chest pounding out in rhythm with his, slowing as she tried to steady her own breathing.  Slowly, he pushed himself up to look at her face.  Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open.  She had a look of pure contentment and satisfaction on her face.  

His lips met hers in a light and gentle kiss.  "That was…" he kissed her again, "…amazing!"

Running her fingers lightly over his back, Liz smiled in agreement.  "It's been a while since I've seen this side of you."

"I don't know what it was.  I just…couldn't stop."

She kissed his neck and ran her tongue over his ear lobe.  "Well, you'll get no complaints from me."

With a groan Sirius said, "Keep that up and you're likely to get seconds."

"Is that a threat…or a promise?"

With a wicked smile, Sirius took her mouth in his and the whole process began to repeat itself.

***

The morning sunlight broke through the curtains announcing to the world it was time to wake up.  Liz found that her husband's head was resting on her stomach and he still maintained a bit of a grin on his lips.  She played with his mussed hair put a kiss on his forehead.  With a deep intake of breath, Sirius yawned and rolled over to stretch.  Upon opening his eyes, he glanced at his wife happily.  "Good morning."

"I almost hate to see the night end."

Sirius laughed.  "It was a pretty wonderful night."

"That is the understatement of the year!  I don't think I have ever enjoyed myself as much as I did last night."

"I only wish I knew what caused it so that we can do this again!"

Liz leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  He hugged her close to him and her head rested on his shoulder.  "If I didn't know how old we really were, I would say we behaved like a couple of teenagers last night."

Sirius ran his fingers through her mass of hair.  "I don't think I had that much energy when I _was_ a teenager."  A twinge of pain on his side made Sirius catch his breath.  "Ouch!  I think I pulled a muscle!"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Liz laughed, rubbing the spot Sirius was complaining about.  "Experts advise older folks to be careful when participating in strenuous activities.  If you had taken time to stretch and ready your muscles, you probably wouldn't be this sore."

Sirius gave her a very dirty look.  "Is that so?  Well, maybe I wouldn't have been so hurried in my actions if someone had left her hands in her own lap last night at dinner!"

"Blame me.  As it's all my fault."

"It is!  It should be a crime to be as beautiful as you are."

Striking a diva style pose with one hand tossed over her head, Liz said, "I know.  Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.  I just can't help it."

Grinning happily, Sirius kissed her tenderly and pulled him to her.  That same pang shot through his side reminding him that he really should have taken it easy!  


	4. The Discovery

**The Discovery**

****

It had been a while since Remus met Sirius for lunch in Muggle London.  In fact, they hadn't been out to eat since the fiasco that was Sirius' birthday party – and that was almost two months ago.  So when Sirius suggested they have lunch together, Remus thought it would be an excellent opportunity for a "gentleman's afternoon out".

He arrived at Sirius' office a little early so he expected that he would have to wait a bit for the ever-busy Mr. Black to reach a stopping point in his work.  Sirius liked to work alone on cases and very seldom had needed to ask his co-workers for help.  But something was different today.  The usually closed door to the office of Mr. Black was wide open and, much to Remus' surprise, there seemed to be a steady stream of people coming and going.

The first such person Remus took particular notice of was a rather short welsh woman with long, dark hair.  She was wearing a rather obvious amount of perfume.  From the smell of it, it was _supposed_ to be a light gardenia fragrance, but she had applied so much of it that Remus had to lean away from her when she passed him.  He was certain that the strong aroma would overwhelm even someone without heightened senses.  A short time later, when the woman left the office Remus could have sworn he heard her growl through her seductive grin.  

_Since when do woman growl at Sirius?_

The next visitor to approach Sirius's office was a slightly round woman who looked to be midway through pregnancy.  She stopped right out side the door and checked her face in the mirror on the wall.  With a wave of her wand, she cast a curling charm on her semi-flat hair and then made sure her lipstick wasn't smudged.  She adjusted her blouse before heading into the office.  When she left a few moments later Remus could just barley make out that she was singing softly to herself.  

"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream…"

_A love song?  From a pregnant woman? Surely not…_

Remus started to really wonder at this phenomenon when a  yet another woman (dressed rather casually for a law office, Remus thought) stopped a man carrying an armload of files toward Sirius' office.  She pushed her blond hair behind her ear and asked, "Are you taking those into Mr. Black?"

"Yes, he asked for them before lunch."  

With wide eyes the woman reached to take the files from the man.  "I'll take those for you.   I'm not busy at all and I know you were just assigned to the Fletcher case."

The man was a bit puzzled. "It's no problem.  This will only – "  
  


"NO!  I'll do it!" she nearly shouted.  Gaining her composure she smiled and said, "I _insist_.  Let me take those in for you."

The man shrugged and handed over his files.  With a deep breath the woman turned toward the door, held her chin high, and walked into the office.   She was only in there for a few minutes, but when she left Remus heard her singing, "What's it take to make you mine?"

_All right…what's going on?_

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked, finally merging out into the corridor.

"Only if you are.  You seem busier than normal today."

Sirius grinned, "Oh, that…well, it seems that I've become the advice man around here.  Must have been my big win a few weeks ago.  Everyone seems to need my help with something."

"Yes, and all of them are female."

The comment confused Sirius.  "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just wondering why none of your male colleagues seem to be needing any help?"

 "I don't know where this is going, Remus, but if you're implying that I would…"

"No, no, Padfoot.  I'm not accusing you of anything.  Just making an observation.  They all seem to be…terribly concerned about the impression they'll make, judging by the perfume and the hair curling charms I've just witnessed."

Sirius laughed.  "I think it's more of an effort to impress a well respected colleague."

Remus could only roll his eyes.  "If you say so."  Remus looked at the outfit Sirius was wearing.  "Isn't that the sweater Griffin gave you for your birthday?"

Sirius smoothed out the sleeves of his black sweater.  "Yes it is.  I need to ask him where he got it as I rather like it."

"I've noticed.   You always seem to be wearing it when I see you."

Sirius began walking toward the door.  "This sweater is quite comfortable – I like the way it feels.  And besides, Liz says it sets of my eyes rather nicely.  Why all the questions today anyway, Moony?"

Remus followed his friend out onto the street, suspicion settling into his mind.  "Just…trying to strike up a conversation."

"I'm sure there are more important things we could talk about besides my wardrobe.  Say, perhaps – Roarke and this new boyfriend of hers."

Slumping his shoulders Remus sighed, "Now did you _have_ to bring that up?"

They continued on down the street chatting about the various things going on with work and their families.  Sirius smiled broadly all the way to the restaurant, no matter what the conversation came around to.  Remus almost could have sworn it was his imagination, but a few ladies that they passed followed them with their eyes.  No, that wasn't right…they were following _Sirius_ with their eyes, but Sirius didn't seem to notice. 

Once they arrived at the restaurant, the hostess was very polite and more than willing to get them the best seat available.  She kept looking up at Sirius through her long lashes, batting her eyes and being none too discreet about flirting with him.    As they sat down and she reluctantly excused herself, Remus couldn't bite his tongue any longer.  "All right, Sirius.  What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are all these young women falling all over you?"

"You're imagining things."

"I am not."  He pointed to the hostess, who was looking over at them longingly from across the restaurant.  "That girl can't be older than twenty-five and she was flirting with you like there was no tomorrow."

Sirius laughed and picked up his menu.  "Oh come on.  She was not."

"She was, too."

"And even if she was, what would be wrong with that?"  Sirius demanded.

Remus sat back, surprised at Sirius' question.  

"She finds me attractive, that's all.  It's not as if I asked her if I could buy her a drink."  Sirius continued

Remus raised his eyebrows.  "So you don't find this at all…unusual?"

"No.  Now, if I was repulsive and hideous to look at, say, with greasy hair and sallow skin…."

"That's not what I meant.  It's just that, well…when was the last time you were hit on by a twenty something year old woman?"

"Last week," Sirius answered, just a bit smugly.

Dropping his jaw and nearly falling out of his chair Remus said, "What?"

"Yes, last week I was asked out to dinner.  I had to disappoint the dear by informing her that I was happily married, but I was flattered by the invitation."

Remus shook his head.  "Something is going on, Sirius.  This isn't normal."

Sirius looked at Remus pointedly over his menu.  "I do believe you're jealous!"

Remus rolled his eyes and picked up his own menu.  "You wish."

Just then, the most stunningly gorgeous woman approached their table.  He hair was a golden blonde that fell in smooth form around her shoulders.  She wore a v-cut blouse that left little to the imagination and a short, form-fitting skirt that showed off her figure as well as her sculpted long legs.  Her voice was sultry as she said, "Pardon me, but from the moment you walked in I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Sirius tried to speak, but he was a bit tongue-tied.  

"I told myself, 'Emily…you simply can not let that devilishly handsome man get away from you'," she purred.

Swallowing hard Sirius managed to croak, "Emily?"

"Yes, Emily – Emily Darren."

"Sirius Black," he said taking her hand awkwardly.  "And this is Re-"

"Seriously gorgeous is more like it.  I come to this restaurant every Wednesday.  It would be a crime if we didn't meet up again."

"Er –"

"In fact, give me a call."  She handed him her card and ran a finger down the side of his face.  "Perhaps we can make arrangements for a more _intimate_ dining experience."  She winked one eye and let her lips kiss at the air before leaving.  "Ciao."

A stunned silence hung in the air for a moment.  Sirius starred off at the woman as she walked away.  Remus stared at Sirius.  Cutting the silence Remus asked, "And I'm supposed to believe that _that_ is normal?"

Sirius was speechless.

"Did you take a potion?" Remus questioned.

"I beg your pardon!"

"I know, you still have the instructions on how to make that Aphrodisiac Potion, don't you?"

"You know as well as I do that Lily made James burn those instructions in our sixth year."

"Well, it has to be something."

Sirius looked down at the card the woman had left.   "All right.  I admit that there have been some strange things going on.  But it's not what you think."  Remus waited for an explanation.  "I think that…" Sirius sighed.  "Moony, this is a bit personal.  Can't you just ignore…"

"No.  What's going on?"

Sirius leaned across the table, and in a hushed voice said, "Well…my birthday.  I think that I had some kind of a – I'm not sure – a resurgence of…of…"

Remus also leaned over the table.  His voice very quiet, he asked, "Of what?"

Sirius cleared his throat.  "Well, you see…Liz and I have been – lately we've had very good success…not that it wasn't always good…but now it's absolutely amazing.  And I think…maybe these other woman are sensing that."

"Are you suggesting that all of these woman can sense that you have a rollicking good sex life?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.  "I wouldn't have put it that way, but, well, yes!"

Remus thought for a moment…unable to believe he was actually having this conversation.  There _had_ to be more to this than what Sirius was suggesting.  "Then let me ask you this – has Liz had similar experiences?"

"You mean, are men flirting with Liz?"

"Yes."

"No."

Remus scratched his chin.  "And it all started on your birthday…"  He was lost in thought, looking Sirius up and down.  Remus was certain that this wasn't a mere coincidence.  There was a connection to the female attention and…and…the sweater?  It had to be the sweater.  What else could it be?

"Sirius, are you and Liz busy for dinner tonight?"

"Not that I know of.  Why?"

"Why don't you come over to the house this evening.  I want to look into a few things and possibly get to the bottom of this."

"There isn't anything to get to the bottom of, Moony.  Really."

"If that's the truth, then there would be no harm in my looking, would there?"

The waiter arrived to take their order, halting the conversation for now.  Remus allowed Sirius to change the topic and continue to done with the belief that it was his own libido attracting all these women, but Remus had a plan to prove other wise.  _Oh, this could turn out to be loads of fun, indeed!_

_(AN:  Yes, that was me, Thing1, and Durayan who flirted with Sirius…in case you were wondering.)_


	5. The Truth

The Truth 

****

_OH DEAR LORD!  I'm going to be SICK!_

The motorcycle flew faster and faster over the rooftops of the houses below.  The chill in the air bit her skin and made her eyes water.  Liz wasn't quite sure why she had agreed to this, but yet, here she was.  Sirius was so proud of his bike that he insisted on using it to travel tonight.  Liz thought that Apparating or simply using the Floo would be easier, but she knew how much it meant to Sirius to take his lady out for a ride.

Liz clamped her teeth shut and swallowed hard as her stomach churned and did flip-flops.  It wasn't like her to get nauseous over flying, but then she didn't fly very often these days.  Could it be that she was getting too old for such daring behavior as skimming over the rooftops on an enchanted motorbike?  

A second wave of nausea hit Liz just as Sirius dove towards the ground.  She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her troubled stomach and promptly determined that it was not a good idea.  Clearly, the only thing that would really help her was to plant her feet on solid ground.  Utterly oblivious to his wife's plight, Sirius landed lightly and coasted to a stop just in front of the Lupin's cottage, a wide grin splitting his face.

"Ahhhhh…what a ride!" Sirius proclaimed, slipping his leg off the bike and turning to beam at his wife.  Liz clamped a hand over her mouth, and fairly leaped off the bike.  She collapsed near a clump of cheery yellow flowers and lost her lunch in a most unladylike fashion. 

Sirius's face darkened with a look somewhere between disappointment and concern, "Are you all right?"

Liz nodded and closed her eyes, steadying her body and hopefully her queasy stomach.  "I will be.  Just give me a second." 

Sirius chuckled lightly.  "So the dare devil in you doesn't enjoy high speed flying, eh?  I would have thought with all your past experiences that this would be a piece of cake."

"Please, don't mention food right now."  Liz said, running a hand over her clammy forehead and making a face.   

Sirius grinned broadly,  "You know, this reminds me quite a bit of the first time I took Remus out on my old bike". 

"I'm glad _you_ find this comical," said Liz, casting a dark look in the direction of the bike.  " I, however, will not be getting back on that thing."

"Hey, no need to get hostile over it."

Her eyes darted up to meet his in such a way that silenced him for good.  "Let's just go inside," she said as she hauled herself to her feet and made her way unsteadily to the Lupins' front door. 

Katie greeted them and welcomed them in cheerfully.  Heading right for the couch in the living room, Liz sat down and closed her eyes, still trying to get rid of the sick feeling in her stomach.  "Are you not feeling well, Liz?" Katie questioned.  

"Don't worry, Katie girl.  Lizzy just found out that she's not cut out for flying motorcycles, that's all."  Sirius explained, shrugging off his leather jacket.  

Katie turned to look at him, ready to reprimand, but held her tongue.  She looked Sirius up and down with her mouth slightly agape.  Noticing the look in her eye Sirius asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing – " she stammered and looked away.  "You just look – very nice tonight."  She couldn't conceal the blush that spread across her cheeks.  

Remus, who had just entered the room, placed his hands at his hips with a sigh.  "And you want me to believe that nothing is going on, Sirius?  My own _wife_ is drooling over you!"

Katie gasped at the suggestion.  "Remus! I most certainly was **not**!"  

Sirius, on the other hand, laughed.  "It must be my animal magnetism!" Sirius gave the hall mirror and approving glance, and his reflection winked rakishly back at him.

"If there is one thing I know for certain about my wife it's that over-grown puppy dogs are not her type," declared Remus, interrupting Sirius' self-admiration.

A short outburst of laughter came from Liz.

"Remus, love, I was just making an observation.  And you can't deny that Sirius does look very nice tonight."

"I know you didn't mean anything by it, Katie, but this sort of thing has been going on all day.  In fact, Sirius claims it's been going on for a few weeks now."

"What sort of thing?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and plopped down on the sofa next to his wife.  "It's really nothing, Katie.  Remus just can't handle that women still find me attractive."

Liz turned to fix Sirius with a hard look.  "What women?"

Sirius looked to Remus for support, but found none.  "Yes, Padfoot.  Do tell us about **all **the women."

Slumping back in his seat Sirius gave in.  "It seems that lately I've been getting quite some attention from women – all types of women.  And Remus finds this unusual."

Eyes wide, Liz said, "**I** find it unusual, Sirius.  Just what sort of attention are they giving you?"

Trying to clam down his wife, Sirius placed a hand on her knee.  "Liz, darling, nothing has happened.  All it has been is simple flirtation."

"Please tell me you're not flirting back!"

"Oh, thank you for the trust!" Sirius began indignantly.

Liz started to reply, but bit off her response as she suddenly diverted all her attention on avoiding a repeat of her performance in the garden.  She let out a soft groan and Sirius rubbed at her shoulders, concerned.  "What's wrong?  Are you ill?"

Eyes closed, Liz leaned back into the couch. "I just don't feel right – and it isn't helping to hear about you flirting with other women," Liz said, rather crossly.

Katie chimed in at that moment.  "Liz, why don't I look and see if I can't find something that will calm your stomach?"

Taking a deep breath Liz sat up.  "Sounds good to me.  I'm going to need something before I attempt to eat dinner anyway!"  Hoping her legs wouldn't give out under her, Liz stood up and followed Katie into the kitchen while Remus herded Sirius into the study.

"Now that we have our privacy," Katie asked, "what is _really_ going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Sirius!  Is he taking a new potion because he seems so much – I can't put my finger on it but he's just– "

"Hot?" Liz asked, sitting at the table.

"YES!" Katie said, opening up her cabinet full of potions and supplies.  

"I don't know what's going on, but you won't hear many complaints from me!"

Katie cocked an eyebrow at Liz.  "That good, huh?"

Lowering her voice, Liz confessed, "Katie, we haven't had sex like this since Callum was sent back to Greece naked!"

Katie was sent into a fit of laughter.  "He sounds like a dog in heat!" 

Liz snorted.  "Exactly!"

The two ladies enjoyed their laugh, but soon Katie managed to calm down and ask, "So tell me, did you just get queasy from the ride over here?  Or have you not been feeling well for a while?"

Liz thought a moment and then said, "You know, I guess it has been going on for a while.  I haven't really taken much notice of it but now that you mention it, I haven't felt like my normal self for at least a week."

"I need more than that, Liz.  What have you been feeling?  Do you think you have the beginning of the flu?"

"No, it isn't like that."  Liz sat back in her seat with a frown.  "It's just random symptoms actually.  I'll be fine one moment and them I'll feel dizzy the next.  I'll wake up feeling hungry and then when I go to eat, the smell of the food make me want to gag.  Maybe it _is _the start of the flu…that usually happens when the weather changes, doesn't it?"

Katie paused a moment and then joined her friend at the table.  "It _could_ be the flu…but it sounds more like…well…"

"What?" Liz sounded worried.    
  


Katie took out a cup and saucer and filled it with water.  She then mixed in one of her many specialty teas and stirred it with her wand, warming it up.  "Here, drink this."

Liz looks questioningly at the cup and then took a sip.  The taste was very sweet and Liz recognized it instantly.  "Katie!  This is Gravidus Tea!  I haven't had this since I was pregnant for Griffin.  I'm too old for this and you know it."

Katie shook her head.  "Finish the cup and we'll see."

With a gasp, a startled Liz asked, "Katie – you don't think I'm pregnant, do you?"

Katie nodded.  "There is only one way to find out if I'm right."

"Oh, stop it!  I can't be!  I'm too old.  Griffin is almost seventeen!" Liz continued to sip at the tea until it was finished, at which point Liz turned her cup upside down on the saucer allowing the left over leaves drip onto the plate.  She lifted the cup and glanced at the pattern left by the mushy leaves.

"This is ridiculous.  I can't be pregnant…it's impossible!"

Katie was busy with her wand, casting the incantation she knew well enough by now.  "It's not impossible, Liz.  You have had sex haven't you?"

"Yes, but – we _always_ are careful about that."

With an all-knowing grin, Katie looked up at Liz.  "Well, you haven't been _that_ careful because you are, in fact, pregnant."

A stunned silence filled the air.  Eyes wide, Liz managed to ask, "How long?"

"It's hard to tell exactly without a full exam, but I'd say about seven weeks."

Liz ran her hand through her hair.  Looking at Katie with tears in her eyes she asked in small voice, "Are you sure?"

Katie smiled back at her.  "Positive."

Liz blinked.  "I…I…I can't believe – I never planned on this.  I mean, I threw out all of Griffin's baby things years ago!  The nursery – good lord - maternity clothes.  I don't have any of that anymore.  Katie…this can't be happening!"

Katie looked at her with sympathetic eyes.  "And yet, it is happening, Liz.  You are going to have a baby."

Fighting back tears, the realization of it swept over her and settled in her heart.  With a sudden smile, she reached over and hugged Katie, giving out a bit of a laugh in the process.  "I can't believe this!  I would have never guessed – it's just – so wonderful!"  Wiping away a tear, she leaned back and went on.  "I honestly didn't plan this, Katie.  I mean, I wanted more children after Griffin, but Sirius was so afraid that I would – "  She stopped suddenly.  "Oh no, what do I tell Sirius?"  

"The truth!  That he's going to be a father again."

"No, you don't understand.  After all the trouble we had with Griffin –"

Katie took hold of Liz's hand.  "Liz, trust me.  Sirius will be ecstatic about this.  Shocked, but ecstatic!"

"You don't think he'll be mad at me?"

"Mad at _you_?  Correct me if I'm wrong, but it does take _two_ people to make a baby."

Liz gave a tentative smile and took a deep breath.  "Should I tell him now?  Or wait until we're at home alone?"

"Choice is yours."

A muffled cry was heard coming from the other end of the house.  "HE DID WHAT?"  It was Sirius' voice and he didn't sound too pleased.  Liz and Katie exchanged glances before heading out of the kitchen to see what the trouble was.  The office door flew open and a red faced Sirius came charging out.  "LIZ!  You won't believe what your son has done!"

Liz paled slightly.  "What's the matter?"

Tugging off his sweater, Sirius continued his rant.  "This _gift_ he gave me – do you know what it does?  Or for that matter, where he managed to get his hands on such an item?"

"Well…it looks…"

"It's enchanted, Liz!  Griffin bought me an enchanted sweater – and it looks like he must have bought it form a dark arts shop!"

Astounded, Liz stepped forward.  "What?  Enchanted how?"

"It has a virility charm on it." Remus explained.  "It appears to make the person wearing it not only feel young and virile, but it also seems to cast a proximity attraction enchantment that women will naturally respond to.  That's why Sirius has been receiving all the extra attention lately."

"So it's not just his manly good looks?" Katie teased, embarrassing Sirius, who was now shirtless.

Smiling, Remus answered, "Ah – no."

"Do you know what else a virility charm does, Liz?  It negates all contraceptive charms! That's why so many healers avoid using it unless someone is having difficulty conceiving.  Can you imagine what could have happened if we hadn't caught this sooner?  Think about it – what if you had – "

Sirius froze upon noticing his wife's stunned face.  Liz could feel the color draining from her cheeks as Sirius slowly took a few steps towards her.  

"Liz…please tell me what I'm thinking is impossible.  I mean, just because you haven't felt well lately…"

Liz swallowed hard.  "I – I honestly didn't know.  Katie just gave me a quick exam and…well…"

Sirius shook his head.  "No, it's impossible…it…this…"

"It's not impossible."  Keeping very still and calm she said, "I'm….we're pregnant, Sirius."

The room was eerily quiet as the announcement hung in the air.  From the corner of her eye Liz noticed Katie give a tug on Remus' arm and signal for him to follow her upstairs.  Sirius never took his eyes off of his wife, but he must have noticed it too for he waited until Remus and Katie were well out of ear shot before he said anything. 

"Are you sure?"

Liz nodded.  "Katie says I'm about seven weeks in already."  Sirius closed his eyes and pursed his lips, contemplating what this meant.  Unable to bear the quite Liz said, "I'm so sorry, Sirius.  I hope you know that I certainly didn't plan this to happen.  I know how you feel about this, but we can't ignore –"

"No, you don't know how I feel.  I can't lose you to this, Liz.  I can't. "  Sirius suddenly looked extraordinarily vulnerable.  Liz drew him into a close embrace.

"I have no intention of leaving you.  As I tried to explain all those years ago – now that we've been through the worst of it, we know what to look for.  If a problem would occur, we'd be able to recognize it sooner.  The risk isn't as great as you think it is."

"But there is still a risk!"

"Yes."  She gave a sigh.  "But Sirius, it's a risk that we are just going to have to face because the baby is here and we can't take it back now."

"Oh God, Lizzy, you don't think I would ask you to do that?  I could never!  Don't you remember me telling you that I wanted a large family?  I admit that I am frightened at the thought of you going through this again, but…I'm also…well…"  He paused and a smile found it's way to his face.  "A baby, Liz.  We're going to have a baby!"

Unable to hold back the tears, Liz let out a sob as Sirius wrapped his arms around her.  "Then you're not mad?" she asked.

"No.  How could I be _mad_?  Afraid – yes.  Shocked – yes.  Humbled by the fact that I'm going to be a father again at the age of sixty – absolutely!  But mad…"  Leaning back, Liz looked up at her husband, who had begun to cry as well.  "I love you, Liz.  I could never be mad about something like this."  Their lips met in a very gentle, loving kiss.

After a few seconds, they broke apart and Liz buried her head against her husband's shoulder.  "You know, we're going to have to tell Griffin about this."

Letting out a small chuckle, Sirius said,  "I think it's time for his first Howler."


	6. The Consequenses

The Consequences 

****

Griffin pushed his eggs around on his plate as he starred across the Great Hall at Annie…and _the prat_.  Annie had her back to Griffin, but every now and then she would turn just enough that he could see her profile…and her smile.  She had her hair pulled back in that barrette she liked so well, allowing Griffin – and everyone else – a chance to really see her face.  _She is so pretty.  Ugh – stop it, Black.  Get those thoughts out of your head!_  

But he couldn't stop from looking at her.  How many times had he caught himself in this exact same situation?  He had memorized her face when they were only four or five years old.  Problem was that now her still youthful features were taking on a more mature look, and yet remaining sweet and unassuming.  Her nose was far from perfect, but that didn't matter.  Griffin adored the way it seemed a bit too small and pug-like for her face.  Not only that, but it was heavily laden with freckles that also covered her cheeks and forehead.  But what man in his right mind wanted a porcelain doll for a girlfriend?  Griffin thought back to a conversation he overhead a few years ago between some of the older Gryffindor boys as they 'rated' the female students of Hogwarts.  He had been upset at first that they were discussing how Roarke was "too tough" and said some rather unflattering things about her.  But when they switched to discussing Annie, Griffin became even more astounded that she didn't place in their top ten.  _Face it, you've been feeling this coming on for some time and it took a silly comment at breakfast to get you to realize it!  _

With her back still to him, Griffin watched as Annie scratched her neck and ran a hand through the hair at the nape of her neck and down her back, giving it a flip of her head as she did so.  _She has the best hair.  And eyes.  _Annie had gray eyes, like her father, and Griffin currently wished he could see her eyes so he wouldn't have to look atTobias anymore.  He was across from Annie, so Griffin had an excellent shot of him – grinning ear to ear and looking very sure of himself.  

Tobias Greendour – the bane of Griffin's life.

Tobias was a Prefect in the same year with Annie and Griffin.  He played Quidditch as a Beater and was very good at it.  In fact, Sirius had once commented on how good Tobias must be, which didn't settle too well with Griffin.  After all, Griffin hated flying almost as much as his father loved it.  To make matters worse, Tobias was very handsome.  His blond hair and blue eyed look went well with his athletic frame, and Griffin had over heard many a girl saying how they thought he was good looking.  He was also an all-around nice bloke, save for his tense relationship with Griffin.  Griffin had grown to actively loathe the fact that Tobias seemed to  'look down' on Griffin for being too 'immature' or too 'silly'.  

But Tobias had nothing to substantiate that, other than the fact that he was some jock.  Griffin regularly received higher marks than the prat – and not just in one or two classes, but in everything, thank you.  Tobias hadn't dared to get so snobby until this year, though, when he was made Prefect and Griffin wasn't.  But all bets were still out for Head Boy, and Griffin made sure that Tobias was reminded constantly that not serving as a Prefect did not actually disqualify one from being Head Boy.   Annie was a shoo-in to follow Malcolm in the honour of holding top marks, and to be named Head Girl.  Griffin wanted to be Head Boy more than anything, and his renewed vigor at his studies - even his accentuated false interest in Potions - made Tobias nervous.  It must have, otherwise Tobias wouldn't be wasting more and more energy into badmouthing Griffin's chances at making it.  But the icing on the cake was the fact that Tobias Greendour was a Ravenclaw.  He was in Annie's house – and he was Annie's Potions partner this year, and seemed to take this as a perverted excuse to spend as much time as he could hovering about her.  Certainly every time he wanted to get Annie away from Griffin, he used a Potions assignment as an excuse.

Griffin watched them as Annie tossed back her head laughing at something Tobias had said.  _Probably something very smart…something a layman like myself wouldn't understand._  Annie had commented more than once about how smart Tobias was, which only left Griffin feeling stupid by comparison.  _Maybe that's why she calls me 'idiot boy'._

"Not hungry?" Gary asked from Griffin's right?

"Oh, not really.   I didn't study very well for that test we're having in Defense Against the Dark Arts today."

Gary shot a glance over at the Ravenclaw table where Griffin had been looking.  "Sure you're not thinking about Defense Against the Dumb Prefect?"

Griffin rolled his eyes and took a bite of his breakfast.  "They're probably just talking about their Potions assignment."

Gary gave him a long look and a faintly exasperated stare.  "Griffin, why don't you just **say something to her?"**

"I did…but she didn't have much to say about it."

"Well then you must not have said it properly."

Hoping to change the topic, Griffin said, "Gary, please, just leave it be.  She's my best friend and…that's all."

Raising his eyebrows, Gary mumbled an "Um hum," while taking a bite of his bacon.  "So I suppose you don't mind that she's leaving with Tobias right now?"

Quickly looking up, Griffin saw Tobias place his hand on the small of Annie's back and begin leading her out of the Great Hall.  _Insufferable prat!_

The owls chose that moment to swoop down and drop off the morning mail.  Looking up and hoping for a distraction from the conversation, Griffin spotted Aries, his mother's owl heading right for him.  Clutched in her claw was a bright red letter.  "Oh no…"  It fell onto the table right in front of Griffin who looked at it as if he had just been burnt.  "A Howler?  But I didn't **do anything!"**

"Must have done something," Gary said with a worried look.  "I mean, you _do_ get into a bit of trouble now and then."

"Thanks, mate," Griffin sighed.  "I know I've caused problems in the past, but I've never been sent one of _these before.  And I swear on my life that I haven't done anything wrong lately to deserve one now!"_

"You better open it, because letting them sit only makes it worse."

With a frown, Griffin tore open the letter.  His mother's voice boomed over the chattering crowd of students, who all turned to look at Griffin.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE TROUBLE THIS SWEATER HAS CAUSED?  YOU HAVE QUITE A BIT OF EXPLAINING TO DO, YOUNG MAN!  HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT INTO A DARK ARTS SHOP LET ALONE PURCHASE ANYTHING FROM ONE!  AND TO GIVE IT TO YOUR FATHER WITHOUT TELLING HIM IT HAD BEEN CHARMED – YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!"

Griffin sunk into his seat, his face turning a bright red.  

"AND ON TOP OF THAT, THANKS TO THIS CHARM, YOU WILL BE REQUIRED TO LEARN ALL ABOUT CHANGING DIAPERS AS YOU WILL BE ON BABY SITTING DUTY FOR A WHILE.  THAT'S RIGHT, MR. DARK ARTS GIFT GIVER – YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE AN ONLY CHILD MUCH LONGER!"

Griffin sat back up at that comment.  His mouth fell open in stunned silence. His mother's voice continued to ramble on about morning sickness and mood swings and how disappointed she was in Griffin for dealing with the Dark Arts like this.  But Griffin didn't catch half of it.  His head was spinning from the fact that his mother was going to have a baby.  Wasn't she too old to have a baby?  Well, no not really – certainly not for a witch, but still…! He'd always wanted a brother or a sister, but he'd given up the hope of that ever happening years ago!

When the screeching voice finally stopped, Griffin sat staring at the letter as it lay on the table.  Gary punched him in the shoulder teasingly.  "Way to go." 

Slowly, the students went back to their chattering and most of them started heading for class.  Mortified, Griffin looked up to see Annie looking right back at him.  She mouthed an "I told you so" at him as she rounded the end of the table and headed towards him.  But she didn't get very far for Snape blocked her path.

"You can console Mr. Black on his misfortunes _after_ class, Miss Lupin," Snape said with a sneer.  Glancing around Snape's shoulder, Annie shrugged her shoulders and resumed her walk out of the Great Hall.   

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall huffed from behind.  "Am I to understand that you actually purchased items from the Dark Arts shop in Hogsmeade?"

Sheepishly, Griffin turned around to look up at the headmistress.  "Yes, Ma'am."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor.  And I want to see you in my room after classes today to discuss your punishment."

Griffin said 'yes, Ma'am' with as much voice as he could muster, but didn't look back down at her as he chose to keep his eyes glued to the now silent red parchment lying on his half-eaten breakfast.  McGonagall walked off and Griffin sighed, glancing away only to relocate his book bag and pick it up slowly.

"Well.  I'm rather … surprised… at that announcement."

Griffin turned now to face Professor Malfoy who had appeared without a sound behind him.  The professor gave him a surprisingly warm smile, even as he swept his hand towards the doors indicating that Griffin should get a move on and not be late for Defense.

"You and me both, sir."

Draco gave a low chuckle. "Well, despite the questionable circumstances, I give you my congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Not at all. Your father and I may not be the best of friends, but remember that I have known him, and your mum, for many years now.  I saw how much your own arrival meant to them.  I am frankly surprised that they have not had any other children prior to this.  Of course, this is not my business," Professor Malfoy said in rather a brusque and informal tone.  

They continued to the classroom in silence.  Just outside the door, Professor Malfoy waited for the other students to pass by and then said, "Mr. Black, we will discuss exactly _why_ you went into that shop later.  Don't look so surprised; I know exactly where you went to procure something with a dark charm to it.  Know this - many, many years ago your mother imparted to me that Dark Magic does not always mean dark purpose.  I thought her naïve and somewhat daft for a long time.  I am, in all honesty Mr. Black, delighted to have been proven so irrevocably wrong in this matter.  Now, in with you; good luck on the test, and try not to be _too distracted."_

"Yes, Professor."

***

"I thought I would find you out here," Annie said, catching Griffin off guard. 

He had a favorite spot by the lake that he used for studying when the weather was good.  It was his intention to sulk by himself for a while, but since Annie knew about this place…and he knew Annie knew about it…maybe he didn't want to be alone after all.  "Hi there."

"Gary has been looking all over for you, you know."

"So?"

Annie stood with her hands on her hips, looking down at him as he sulked under the tree.  "He told me what happened in Herbology."

"Great."  _Just what I wanted.  Now she'll **really** think I'm an idiot!  _"Did he tell you I failed my Defense test as well?"

"No."

"It just hasn't been my day."  

"Oh come on, it wasn't _all_ bad."  Annie stood there waiting for him to say something else.  

Sensing this, Griffin added, "I'm restricted to the grounds from now on.  No more Hogsmeade visits this year for me – thanks to that Howler mum sent."

"Now hold on," Annie said joining him on the ground.  "It wasn't your mum's fault you went into a Dark Arts store and bought your dad a gift."

"No, but McGonagall wouldn't have known about it had mum just sent a letter instead of a Howler."

Annie shook her head at him in what he could have sworn was disgust.  "Griffin, will you forget about McGonagall?  Think about what that Howler really said!"

"I'm trying to forget that right now."

"You are going to be a big brother!  How can you not be excited about that?  I know how much you've always wanted – "  Annie stopped mid sentence.

"Wanted what?"

"Well…a sibling.  A _real_ sibling.  Your very own brother or sister."  Griffin's eyes met Annie for a moment before he looked away.  "You've just sort of always been stuck with our lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing.  Just that you've always been mixed in with Malcolm, Roarke, and I when it came to having a sibling.  We're _almost_ your brother and sisters."

There was a pause before Griffin very quietly said, "Annie, you are **_not_** my sister."

Griffin kept his eyes focused on the ground, but he could feel Annie starring right at him.  Neither one spoke for a few seconds until the silence was so thick that Annie couldn't take it any longer.  "Black, spit it out, will you!"

"Spit what out?"

"What ever it is that has been bothering you.  Ever since we got back from Christmas break, you've been so _quiet_.  It's like pulling teeth just to get you to talk to me anymore."

"I dunno…you seem busy lately."

"I am, but I'm never too busy to talk to my best friend."

Griffin looked up at her finally.   "Well, you have Tobias to talk to, after all."

Annie appeared stunned.  "Tobias?  Is that what this is about?  You are mad at me for spending time with Tobias?"

"I'm not mad at you," said Griffin, picking at the grass and trying not to look at her.

"Griffin, I would have thought that you, of all people, would know that blond, blue eyed, goodie-two-shoes are not my type!"

"Oh?  Aren't they?"

Another long pause hung in the air before Annie admitted, "No, Griffin.  I'm more apt to be fond of the dark haired boy next door who likes to cause trouble every once and a while."

Their eyes met again, but this time Griffin didn't look away.  A chill ran through his body as he took in the features of her face - and those eyes.  Her gray eyes seemed to be looking right into his soul at that moment, and it was almost overwhelming.  She licked at her lips, drawing Griffin's attention toward another perfect feature on her face – her mouth.  _God, Annie…why did we ever have to grow up?_

"Will you please talk to me?" she pleaded.  "I feel like I'm losing my best friend."

Sighing heavily, Griffin decided to really let the cat out of the bag.  "That's just it, Annie.  You want to stay 'friends' and I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not?"

"Because…well…I tried to tell you over Christmas, but I guess I messed it all up."

"Messed what up, Griffin?  I remember our talk after the whole Goblin thing, and quite frankly, it left me more confused than ever!  What is it that you – "

"I'm in love with you, Annie."  She starred back at him with an open mouth, not really knowing what to say.  "I have been for a while now.  And I don't mean 'love' in the way a brother loves his sister.  I mean…I'm just…"  He shook his head and slumped back against the tree in defeat.  

In a hushed voice that wasn't her own, Annie asked, "How long have you felt this way?"

"Almost a year now.  And believe me, it scares the hell out of me!  We were just having breakfast over at your house last summer and…you called me 'Griffin' instead of 'Black'.  It was like a transition of sorts for me.  I remember looking across the table at you and just being flooded with the thought that we weren't kids anymore and how pretty and intelligent you were and how much I liked the sound of you calling me by my first name.  And then I realized that I loved you."  He ran a hand through his hair.  "I know it sounds stupid, but I hadn't ever thought of you like that before and it really scared me.  I didn't know what to do, so I – "

"Ran out of the house," Annie finished.  "I remember that morning.  Mum asked me if something was wrong because it isn't like you to not finish a plate full of food!"   She chuckled a bit and then said, "So that's what's been bothering you all this time?"

Griffin nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"I DID!  I told you – "

"You told me that I should think about 'where we go next' - that we were 'on a date – sort of'.  You told me that you had feelings for me and that you didn't like the idea of us going our separate ways.  But you never said you were in love with me.  And I distinctly remember talking about Tobias at one point and informing you that I understood how you felt about Tobias because that's how I felt about Gemma!"

"Gemma?  Oh honestly Annie, she's just a friend.  I don't care for her the way I do for you."

"Exactly.  It seems you have chosen to ignore the fact that Tobias is just my Potions partner – nothing else.  We're just friends, the same way you and Gemma are just friends.  And I'm surprised that you think I could ever find a better best friend than you, Griffin.  You are irreplaceable in my life and you know it."

"But as I said before, I'm finding it very difficult to just be your friend Annie!"

"Haven't you heard a word I've been saying?  Here, let me explain it to you this way!"  She leaned over and, without warning, kissed him.   Griffin inhaled sharply as their lips met, but he didn't pull away.  His mind went totally blank as he took in the sensation of her hand against his face – and her lips pressed against his lips.  

She pulled away slightly and pressed her forehead to his.  "Now do you understand?  You are so much more than my best friend, Griffin."

Griffin's hands found their way around her waist as her hands rested on his shoulders.  Griffin closed his eyes as his nose brushed against hers playfully.  When he opened them again, Annie was biting at her bottom lip with a smile.  "Well?"

"Well what?"

"It's your turn to say something."

"Annie…can't you tell when you've rendered a bloke speechless?" 

Her head flew back in laughter before she pulled him to her in a warm embrace.  They sat there for a moment, entwined in each other's arms, neither of them really knowing what to say.  Griffin chanced a quick look down at Annie's face.  Her eyes were closed and her mouth was curled up in a content smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.  Griffin couldn't remember ever feeling so nervous and yet so happy at the same time.  His hand found it's way up her back and to her face where he played with her hair for a moment until she opened her eyes and leaned away from him slightly.

"So, do you still think this hasn't been your day?"

He shook his head, never taking his eyes off of her.  "No.  In fact, this is turning out to be the best day of my life."  

This time, Griffin saw the kiss coming.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue 

****

The baby stretched her arms out as Griffin lifted her out of the crib.  "Come here, you stinker."  He laid the baby on the changing table, made a face, but plowed into the job at hand.  _Mum wasn't kidding when she told me I'd be on diaper duty!_  Most of the Christmas holiday had been spent getting used to having the little tyke around, but Griffin didn't mind at all – especially since it meant that Annie would come over to help him out from time to time.

The little girl's hands balled up into fists and she cooed softly as Griffin finished up and placed her on his shoulder.  He patted her bottom softly as he carried her out of the room and into the living room downstairs where his dad was sitting with a book.  "She's probably hungry, you know."

"Yeah, I was going to get a bottle."  

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No, but you can change her next time.  It's not fair that you get to change that mess using magic and I don't.  I think the Ministry should amend the underage wizard clause to allow any underage siblings to deploy at least minimal charms to aid with the general clean up!"  Griffin retrieved one of the bottles his mum had left for the baby while she was out and sat down on the couch to feed her.  She was indeed very hungry and nestled into the crook of Griffin's arm content with her bottle.  

"You're getting pretty good at that," Sirius said looking over at his son and daughter.  

Griffin shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the baby.  "You know dad," he said, "I've been thinking about this name of hers.  Annie and I spent hours looking up fine names and I believe we sent you a list of over 60 decent names for you and mum to choose from but Miri wasn't on the list.  Where did you come up with that?"  

Sirius sighed, "If you had ever taken time to learn about star constellations you would know that Mirzam is the beta star in the Canis Major constellation – the same constellation in which Sirius is the alpha star."

"Wait a second…_Mirzam?  _You are setting her up to be ridiculed for the rest of her life!"

"Her real name is Miri, so stop worrying about that.  No one need know the origin of her name unless she decides to tell them."

Griffin rolled his eyes.  "I get a dangerous beastie name and she gets a star name.  Why couldn't you have taken a hint from Remus and Katie and just given us normal names?"

"A normal name?  Something like Analyise?"

Griffin snickered at hearing Annie's real name uttered allowed.  She hated that name with a passion.  "Point taken."

"Speaking of Annie, I thought she was coming over today?"

Griffin tried to hold back the big goofy grin that usually found it's way to his face whenever Annie was mentioned, but he couldn't.  "No, she's out with Roarke shopping – you know – girl stuff."

Sirius smiled rather dangerously at Griffin. "Ah, you know what that means of course?"

"No, what?"

Sirius sat forward in his chair and looked very honestly at his son.  "My boy, you are seventeen years old - you should know by now that 'girl stuff' is a code for the fact that they are out comparing you and Liam."

"Comparing?"

"Who dresses better, how they like your hair - who kisses better...."

"Who KISSES better?"  Griffin when scarlet in the face.  

Keeping a straight face, Sirius went on.  "And of course they are comparing your...charms."

"Huh?  Our ability at charms?"

"No, your ability to charm THEM."

Eyes going wide, Griffin asked, "Dad, are you suggesting what I REALLY don't want to think you are?"

"Probably, but I didn't say anything your mother could get mad about.  And you better not get her suspecting you are showing Annie any _charms_ just yet or you are in trouble."

"Well, you don't have to worry," he assured his father.  "I'm saving my charms."

"Good."  Sirius sat back in his chair and opened back up his book.

"For summer break."

Sirius looked over his book suddenly at the comment.

"Seems silly to waste them at school," Griffin pointed out.

"You're grounded," teased Sirius and the two of them burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Dad, no offence, but I'm more afraid of what Remus would do to me than I am of you grounding me!"

"Good point – and I heartily agree with you on that.  Father's tend to be a bit overprotective of their little girls.  I know I'm already dreading the day some young man tries his charms on Miri."

"I'm sure I'll have to talk to Remus about Annie LONG before you have to talk to anyone about Miri"

"How's next week suit you? I'm sure Remus is free –"

"Dad!"

They enjoyed another good laugh and then Sirius resumed reading his book as Griffin looked down at his sister sucking away on her bottle.   They sat quietly for a while.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I think Miri is the best Christmas gift I've ever had."

Sirius smiled warmly.  "I could say the same thing about that sweater you gave me.   It really was the best birthday gift I've ever been given." 


End file.
